


Shattered timelines

by Bug1222



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug1222/pseuds/Bug1222
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dark...  
Everything was dark  
He was no longer able to tell how long he had been there  
The only thing he knew was that it had been long enough...  
Long enough to not want to be there anymore  
Everything was dark  
Until something changed  
Someone CHANGED

Sans hadn't moved in five days. He knew that he was breaking, but he I longer cared. He was tired of trying to better himself and create relationships when it would all be brought back to zero as soon as Frisk got bored. So he had decided he wouldn't try at all. He heard Papyrus say something from his doorway. He didn't understand. But he did understand what the purple and blue stripes that appeared in front of him meant. "Do you enjoy seeing me like this kid?"

He could see the kid shake their head at him. "Then why are you here, we both know you'll just reset again". The kid seemed to ponder this for a second. They decided to pull a piece of paper and a pen out of their bag. After a few minutes of the kid writing on it they handed it to sans. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS" Sans laughed bitterly at that statement "You sure didn't mind seeing me die over and over and watch my family and friends die over and over as well".

The kid handed him the paper again "I'M SORRY SANS"   
Sans eyes burst to life with blue and yellow magic. Quickly pinning them against the wall he yelled "IT'S TOO LATE". His eye lights flickered out again and he let go of the kid. He hugged his knees to his chest as he started to cry. "J-Just do-on't m-make me w-wake up h-here again p-p-please". He felt so weak. He was sobbing like an idiot just because the kid had reset. He told himself should've been used to it by now. He waited for the kid to start laughing like a maniac or to attack him like they always do. Instead he was greeted with a child's voice. He looked up.to see Frisk smiling softly while tears rolled down their face. "I won't reset Sans..."  
" I PROMISE"


	2. Whelp here we go again...WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU

Sans laughed bitterly at the tears that rolled down his face. "I can't believe I had trusted them" "I had seen what they could do yet still believed they would keep a promise" he whispered as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Who the hell are you and why are ya in my bed" a low voice growled

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that buddy" Sans said trying to sound threatening

In one quick movement the stranger turned on the lights and held a jagged bone against his throat. Sans would've teleported away but he didn't want to leave Papyrus alone in their house with this stranger. Sans cleared his throat to talk but was cut off by a loud crash coming from Papyrus's room. In a flash of light Sans teleported to his little brothers room to find his brother staring wide eyed at someone who looked like Papyrus if Papyrus had sharp teeth, a scar on his eye, black clothes and some high heeled boots. The image was so ridiculous that Sans had to keep himself from laughing. He quickly teleported in front of his brother just in case something were to happen. The guy who looked like Papyrus seemed intrigued by the fact that Sans had protected Papyrus. Suddenly a skeleton who looked like Sans bug Edgy barged into the room. 

"boss what happened!!!"

"I WOKE UP TO FIND A STRANGER WHO LOOKED LIKE ME IN MY BED. I ATTEMPTED TO ATTACK BUT THE STRANGER SEEMS TO HAVE COMBAT TRAINING"

" same thing happened to me except mine doesnt seem to have combat training, although he can teleport. "

"UM EXCUSE ME YOU TWO MAY I ASK WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN OUR HOUSE"

The strangers stopped for a second to address us before the edge me burst out laughing

"SANS STOP LAUGHING AT THIS INSTANT. THEY MAY NOT KNOW HOW WE GOT HERE BUT THEY COULD STILL BE TROUBLE."

" don't worry boss neither of them have any LV they wouldn't stand a chance against either of us"

"THEY DONT HAVE ANY LV?!" the edgy papyrus seemed extremely shocked by that for some reason.

"nope not a single point"

The Edgy Papyrus and Sans looked at each other for a second before sans felt the familiar tug of blue magic on his soul.

"h-hey put me down" Sans yelped. The grip on him tightened.

"LET MY BROTHER GO" Papyrus yelled

"YOU SHOULDNT HAVE FREE EXP JUST WALKING AROUND"  
"AT LEAST PUT A COLLAR ON HIM IF YOU WANT HIM TO SURVIVE"

As the scary skeleton scolded Papyrus he was reminded of when papyrus gets mad at him for his lack of exercise. Sans pushed that thought out of his head and sighed in frustration. He always got frustrated when people talked like he was some delicate flower. He didnt need to be protected. He was the judge after all. Just as he was about to tell the other papyrus off he and his edgy clone appeared in his room once again.

"I'm guessing you've figured out what happened"

Sans blinked before nodding. "your from an alternate universe, right?"

The other Sans nodded "im pretty sure. theres no way you OR your papyrus would have survived in my underground."

Although sans knew he should ask a lot of other questions but the first one that came to mind was

"what should I call you then?"

"I'm not sure"

"what about Red?"

Coincidentally the skeleton flushed red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. Sans chuckled at how on point his name for him was. 

Sans placed his hand on reds forehead. Red looked at him strangely. "Oh sorry, you just seemed really RED so i had to check if you had a fever."

Red and Sans both burst out laughing at the same time. 

Red wiped a tear from his eye and exclaimed "dude that was sanstastic" Which earned a giggle from sans.

PAPYRUS POV

After about twenty minutes of edgy papyrus lecturing him Papyrus realized that both of their brothers had disappeared.

"HEY EDGY ME" 

"WHAT?"

" WHERE DID OUR SANSES GO? "

"…"

"…"

"SANS!!!"  
"SANS!!!"

As Edge ran down the hall with Papyrus following close behind a thousand possibilities playing through his head for what could have happened to them. However he was not expecting what he saw inside of the room.

When Edge swung the door open, both him and Papyrus were shocked at what they saw.

E "ARE THEY..."

" CUDDLING"

P "WOWIE THIS IS SO ADORABLE"

E "…"

Edge would never admit it out loud, but he sort of agreed with his alternate


End file.
